Memories
by Zangetsu50
Summary: Someone kidnapped Ichigo, Rukia searched for him, but couldn't find him, but then he came back, but with no memories of Rukia or his shinigami life. Can Rukia bring back his memories? Please Review. finally done tell me what you think of it
1. Chapter 1 Someone new has appeared

_**The bold is Ichigo's thoughts**_

Memories

Rukia and Ichigo are at school when Rukia's Soul Phone beeps then Ichigo and Rukia leave the classroom "Hey Kurosaki, Kuchiki where are you going", the Sensei yelled

"Need to go to the bathroom, be right back" after Ichigo left the classroom he went into his shinigami form and leaves the school. On his way to kill the hollow.

A mysterious person appears wearing a black coat, a hood, and wearing a mask, watching Ichigo. Ichigo stops and looks up to where he felt someone's presence, but when he looked up nobody was their,

"Ichigo what's the matter", "Nothing", but Ichigo is still looking up

"Ichigo" she said quietly.

After the hollow was killed Ichigo and Rukia head back to class, Ichigo gets hit by chalk as he enters the classroom

"Kurosaki you finally came back that was a long bathroom break,"

"Long line,"

"Whatever sit down",

Ichigo sat down and started to think "_**I don't get it who was that, when I looked the I couldn't feel the person's presence anymore." **_After school was over Ichigo and Rukia were walking home, but once again the same person appears, but this time she was releasing her reiatsu!


	2. Chapter 2 Ichigo!

Ichigo!

**Bold is Ichigo's thoughts**

**Next chapter**

Ichigo and Rukia are on their way to Ichigo's house, but once again the mysterious person appears, but starts releasing her reiatsu and it's very strong!! Ichigo feels the person's reiatsu, but notices that Rukia doesn't.

"**What's going on why isn't Rukia feeling this**," the person appears in front of them and pulls out her sword, that's when Rukia starts to feel the reiatsu.

Rukia gets into a fighting position.

"Ichigo this person is strong, keep your guard up,"

"Right"

They quickly go into their shinigami forms, "Hello shinigami, my name is Nori"

"Whats your name and what do you want!" Rukia yelled

"Rukia are you an idiot, she just said her name,"

"Ichigo what are you talking about she didn't say her name"

"What".

"If you two are done talking I'd like to start the fight," she charged at Ichigo, but before she got to Ichigo, he went Bankai.

"BANKAI!" Nori backed off because of his reiatsu

"Impressive reiatsu, and I can see you can use Bankai"

Ichigo glared at her

"But you still can't beat me" she then released reiatsu to try to scare Ichigo"

"This is nothing I've felt worse"

"Hmp" Nori then charged at Ichigo but was stopped by Rukia, Rukia said

"You shouldn't just ignore your other enemies"

Ichigo and Rukia fought Nori until, Nori grabbed Rukia and threw her to the ground. Ichigo was then fighting against Nori alone.

While she was fighting Ichigo, Ichigo noticed that she was holding back,

"You shouldn't hold back, it can get you killed, GETSUGA TENSHO!" Nori then dodged his attack

"Nice but your gonna need to do better then that", Rukia then came back, but when she arrived Nori appeared in front of her, "Your interfering go away" Nori then grabbed Rukia again and threw her straight to the ground, Ichigo yelled

"Rukia!"

"Now to do what I came here for", she backed away and started to say kido spell, "Bakudō 63, Sajo Sabaku" it made a chain, she threw it at Ichigo.

It then wrapped around him, but Nori was still holding onto the end of the chain

"What is this I can't get free," Ichigo struggled to get free, but when he tried again Nori put her hand on the end of the chain that she was holding, the rest of the chain was wrapped around Ichigo, Nori then said

" Hadō 11, Tsuzuri Raiden", electricity flowed threw the chain, when it reached Ichigo, it electrified him, knocking him unconscious.

When Rukia came back she saw what happened she yelled

"Ichigo"!

Nori started to pull Ichigo up, Rukia then started heading to Nori, but once she brought up Ichigo's unconscious body she vanished carrying him.

Rukia started to search for Ichigo, but couldn't find a trace of his reiatsu. She reported of what happened to Soul Society she told them that a mysterious person appeared all of a sudden and has kidnapped Ichigo.

She then went to school the next day to tell Ishida, Chado, and Inoue of what's happened to Ichigo, "Ishida, Chado, Inoue, I need to tell you something,"

"What's that Rukia", Inoue said.

"Ichigo has been kidnapped,"

"Who",

"Ichigo he's been kidnapped don't you care"

"Whose Ichigo is he new?"

"What, don't you remember Ichigo,"

"How can we remember someone that we don't even know?"

After their conversation Rukia left to Soul Society to see if they found out anything.

The next day Ichigo is waking up, but as he is waking up he hears and sees someone saying

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo wake up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know I said I would wait for reviews, but I already have the second chapter written down and I wanted to make it a bit more interesting**


	3. Chapter 3 Memories gone!

Memories gone

"Ichigo, Ichigo, wake up." Someone is in front of Ichigo calling is name trying to wake him up. From Ichigo's point of view his vision is blurry, but he can see someone in front of him.

When his vision is starting to get a little better he sees a teenage girl with long straight black hair, and looks fifteen. But then disappears, after the girl leaves he sees that hes at the park when Ichigo was about to get his eyes wide open.

He all of a sudden felt cold water pour on him.

"AAAHHHHHH"! Ichigo then gets up.

"What the hell did you that for Nori"? He yelled

"Well you didn't wake up, and water usually wakes people up".

"Whatever".

After Ichigo was done yelling at Nori, Ichigo sits down in the grass.

"What happened, I can't remember a thing,"

"Don't you remember I came to pick you up so we can get to school early, but on our way to school you got hit in the head by something and fell unconscious',

"No, I still don't remember,"

"Well do you remember that were best friends"

"No"

"Well that's disappointing, well we are, we've been friends since we were 10, and you always cared about my safety"

"Oh" Ichigo puts his hand on his head and tries to remember, after a minute he remembers that they were friends

"I remember now, we are friends"

"Yeah, you remember " Nori smiled at Ichigo

"But I still don't remember what happened before I woke up"

"Well it doesn't matter now, come on were gonna be late for school you' were unconscious for a while"

When Ichigo and Nori got to school, they went to go sit down, but Nori sat where Rukia sat. Rukia went to school again thinking for some reason that Ichigo might come back.

But when she got to school she saw that she no longer sat near Ichigo

She sat five desks back, on the left row of Ichigo.

There were a bunch of kids near, where Ichigo sat.

But when the bell rang and they all cleared, she saw Ichigo.

"Ichigo"! She said quietly

Then she noticed someone that she has never seen before sitting where she use to sit.

After school was over Rukia's cell rang. "A hollow, I should go get Ichigo,"

When she saw Ichigo she yelled out, "Ichigo"!

Ichigo turns to see who that was.

"Ichigo theirs a hollow, let's go,"

"Hollow"?

"Yes a hollow didn't you feel it, or didn't that badge of yours tell you",

When she looked down to where he had his badge, she didn't see it.

"Ichigo where's your badge"?

"Excuse me, but what's a hollow, and do I know you"?

Rukia was then stunned, to hear Ichigo say that.

Then Nori came

"Ichigo"! Rukia and Ichigo both turn

"Ichigo, let's go", and then sees Rukia, "Oh hi uh........I'm sorry I don't know your name, you must be new to this school, I'm Nori, what's yours.

Rukia then recognizes her as that person that sat in her desk.

"Umm hello". Rukia snaps out of her thoughts and looks, "Yes", Nori says,

"I asked you what your name was",

"Oh sorry, I'm Kuchiki Rukia".

"Nice to meet you Rukia, I guess you already met Ichigo".

Nori starts to talk to Rukia, but Ichigo is staying quiet, thinking.

"Ichigo are you okay"? Nori asked

Ichigo snaps out it and then says, "Rukia I-".

Then Ichigo gets a headache and is painting in agony.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**I know this chapter might have been a bit boring I guess since there is no fighting yet. Tell me what you think and I will write the next chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 I think I know you

I think I know you

**Next chapter**

"Ichigo are you okay"?

Ichigo snaps out of his thoughts and says "Rukia I-"

Before Ichigo finished his sentence he gets a headache, Ichigo drops his bag and puts his hands on is hand, painting in agony.

"Ichigo"! Nori yells.

After 30 seconds ,Ichigo calmed down

"Sorry, my head hurt for some reason"

"You need some rest Ichigo," Nori picks up Ichigos bag, "We should probably take you home, bye Rukia". Ichigo and Nori then walked away.

After Ichigo and Nori left, Nori asked

"Ichigo what were gonna say to Rukia back their"

"I don't remember, I do remember that when I heard Rukia's name I remembered something, but then I got a headache for some reason, and now I don't remember what I was gonna say".

"I see".

"Nori"

"Yes"

"I think I know her, I feel like I've met her before".

"Nah, I don't think you've met her before, I how would you know her if she's new".

"But why do I-"

"Forget about it Ichigo, its nothing we should worry about"

"Ya you're probably right"

When Ichigo and Nori were walking, Rukia was following them

She was thinking about when Ichigo got his headache, before his head hurt, she saw Nori look right at him, but her eyes glowed yellow for a second then Ichigo's head hurt.

"What did she do to Ichigo?", she thought

When Nori was walking, she stopped and looked behind her

Ichigo turned, "Nori what's the matter?"

"Nothing, you go on ahead I'll catch up"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then, hurry up"

"I will, it'll only take second"

After Ichigo left she said

"How long are you gonna be hiding, come out"

Rukia came out,

"When did you notice?"

"From the minute we left"

"What do you want Rukia?"

"I wanna know, what did you do to Ichigo?"

"What do you mean, I did nothing to Ichigo"

"Don't lie, I know you did something before Ichigo even finished talking I saw you look at him, I bet you're probably the one that gave him that headache and erased his memories!"

"What are you talking about, how could I give Ichigo a headache",

"I know your lying he doesn't remember being a shinigami, he doesn't remember his friends, he doesn't remember saving me, he doesn't even remember me! he can't remember any of that after you appeared"

"For the last time I didn't do to anything, me and Ichigo have been friends I would never hurt him" and started to walk away.

"I said don't lie!"

Rukia went into her shinigami form and charged at Nori

Nori turned

"Tsk"

Right when Rukia charged at her, Nori disappeared

Rukia then stopped a little surprised that she just disappeared.

Then all of a sudden she got slashed in the arm. Rukia fell to her knees putting her hand on her arm.

"My, my, my" Rukia turned. "Looks like I couldn't convince you it wasn't me, but your right, Rukia it was me"

When Rukia turned, she saw Nori wielding a zanpaktuo, "How do you have a zanpaktuo"?

"That's none of your of business"

"I see, so it was you that erased his memories"

"Yeah, it was me"

"How dare you erase them, I'm gonna kill you"

"I like to see you try"

Rukia angry said, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki"


	5. Chapter 5 Nori vs Rukia

Nori vs Rukia

**Next chapter**

**-------------------------------------**

"Ha, so it was you that erased his memories"

"Yeah, it was me", she then sheathed her sword

"How dare you erase them, I'm gonna kill you"

"I like to see you try"

Rukia angry said, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki"

Rukia released her zanpaktuo and charged at Nori.

Rukia swung to her shoulder, head, arms, and legs, but Nori dodged all her attacks even when Rukia tried to stab her, she managed to dodge.

"Tsk, with those weak moves, I highly doubt you'll even get a scratch on me"

"SHUT UP, Some no Mai-", she disappeared and reappeared behind Nori, "Tsukishiro". A giant circle appeared on the ground.

Nori then got out of the circle, turned and saw what her sword did,

"I see anything within the circle, freezes, even if its in the air".

"You'll never kill me like that, huh"

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren" a giant wave of ice started to come towards Nori.

Nori then evaded that too.

"Is that all you got Rukia"

"Dammit, I can't get a single hit on her", Rukia was then snapped out of her thoughts when Nori came straight at her.

"You shouldn't space out Rukia or else I'll kill you".

Rukia and Nori fought and fought, but Rukia couldn't get a single scratch on her, but Nori was able to cut her.

After Nori pushed Rukia with a blow she said,

"I'm getting tired of this, I told Ichigo that this would only take a sec so I'll just end this. Crush their Soul, Rei"

Then goes back to Ichigo: Ichigo's walking, wondering why Nori hasn't caught up.

"Maybe I should sit down and wait, to see if she'll catch up"

It then goes back to Rukia and Nori's battle:

Rukia is on the ground injured, Nori starts to walk up to her, but her sword is in its sealed form. Nori then grabs Rukia by the neck and holds her up and slams her against a wall. Rukia says

"I've never heard of a sword that can do that".

"Well now you have, now listen and listen good, stay away from Ichigo, or else this time I'll make sure you die", and drops her.

"Why"

"No point in telling you, if you won't even remember him"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, I'll make sure that no one will ever remember Ichigo, including you"

And leaves, Rukia was lying on the floor, barely able to move, but in 2 minute she managed to get up, and decides to tell Soul Society. Once she gets up she opens the Senkai gate, when the gate open a Hell butterfly comes out, Rukia then enters.

While Rukia enters the gates, Nori is walking, when Ichigo sees her and, he asks, "Where did you go?"

"Somewhere, forget about it, let's just go"

When Ichigo and Nori arrive at Ichigo's house, and Nori opens the door, Isshin jumps towards Nori, "Hello-" and gets kicked in the stomach, and falls to the ground. "Stupid, don't do that too me",

"Sorry, Nori I thought that you were Ichigo"

Nori then walks over him.

Ichigo and Nori are then at Ichigo's room, "Hey, Nori can I ask you something"

"What is it?"

'Do you know that girl?"

"Who?"

"That girl that we met at school, Kuchiki Rukia"

"No, of course not, why do you ask"

"Because when you stopped I felt Rukia's presence and it seemed like you noticed it too, and when we first met her you looked like you already knew her"

"Well sorry Ichigo I don't know her"

"I see"

"Come on Ichigo let's go somewhere fun"

"Let's go to the arcade, come on" she then grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the house.

"Nori, slow down!"

It then goes back to Rukia. Rukia is just arriving in Soul Society, when she arrived she collapsed. A member of the 4th division saw her and took her to the 4th division barracks to heal her.

When Rukia woke up she yells, "Stop, you can't!" she then looks around to see where she is, "I see you're awake".

Rukia then looks to the left of her and sees Renji, "Renji, where's Ichigo?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"I need to warn him"

"Huh, what do you mean, Rukia"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Please review so I can continue, if you want to know what Nori's sword means you can ask in your review, if your gonna review anyway, and if u want to know her swords ability, and what Nori's name means just ask and ill put the answer in one of the chapters. Thank you  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Remember!

Remember

When Rukia woke up she yells, "Stop, you can't!" she then looks around to see where she is, "I see you're awake".

Rukia then looks to the left of her and sees Renji, "Ichigo, where's Ichigo!"

"How the hell should I know?"

"I need to tell him"

"Huh"

Back with Nori and Ichigo:

Nori and Ichigo are on their way home from the arcade

"Ichigo did you have fun"

"Yeah I guess", while they were walking through an alley some drunken people came walking by

"Hey girl why don't you come with us"

"In your dreams, like I would want to go with you"

"Come on" they started to walk towards her, but were stopped by Ichigo

"When she says no it means no, so leave"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her friend"

"Well were not gonna leave until she comes with us" they then charged at Ichigo, but Ichigo dodged all their attacks, Nori just stood in the background watching Ichigo, amazed that Ichigo is defending her. After he was done, Nori saw them on the ground injured.

"Nori, are you okay"

"Yeah, thank you Ichigo, no one has ever defended me like that"

"It was nothing, come on lets leave before they get up"

"Okay" they then left, but as they were walking Nori noticed a wound on Ichigo's arm

"Ichigo, your hurt, here let me treat it"

"No its fine its, just a little bruise, it doesn't even hurt" he then got hit in the head.

"Oww"!

"Idiot, just a little bruise!, theirs blood dripping from it, stupid!", Ichigo lifted his head and saw Nori wrapping his arm, with some bandages that she had.

"Their, now don't try to get hurt", Ichigo looked at his arm

"Thanks Nori"

"No problem, an injury like that is easy to treat"

Ichigo then remembered someone, say that before

"Ichigo you okay?"

"Yeah, its just, I remember someone say that before, but I don't remember who"

"Well then, let's go, I still want to go to a couple places"

"But shouldn't we head back"

"Ichigo dont be such a party pooper" Nori smiled at Ichigo and started to walk away. Ichigo just stared at her, and got lost in thought

**"Why does she remind me of someone... oh well it doesn't matter" **Ichigo got snapped out of his thoughts, when Nori yelled

"Ichigo hurry up, or I'll leave you behind!"

"Sorry, I'm coming"

When he caught up with her, she said "Ichigo, if your gonna be standing like that, I'll just leave you next time" Nori laughed a little and continued to walk. Ichigo smiled a little and followed her.

Back with Rukia and Renji

After Rukia told Renji of what has happened, Renji went to tell Commander Yamamoto of Rukia's encounter. After Renji left, Rukia has a flash back of what Nori said about erasing everyone's memory of Ichigo

_Flash back_

"_I've never heard of a sword that can do that"._

"_Well now you have, now listen and listen good, stay away from Ichigo, or else this time I'll make sure you die", and drops her_

"_Why"_

"_No point in telling you, if you won't even remember" _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Let's just say, I'll make sure that no one will ever remember Ichigo, including you"_

_Flashback_

"I need to tell Ichigo", Rukia gets up and starts to get changed

When Renji came back from telling Yamamoto he sees Rukia already changed and grabbing her sword.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go find Ichigo"

"I'm going with you"

"No, I need to do this alone", and left, when Rukia is running to the Senkai gate, Renji secretly follows, as the gates open, she says

"I'm coming Ichigo"

Renji enters the Senkai gate after she goes in.

When Rukia arrives, she starts to search for Ichigo's presence, when she locates it she, she senses Nori's too.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Nori, were on their way to Ichigo house, but Rukia appears and yells,

"Ichigo!"

Nori and Ichigo turn, Ichigo says, "You again"

"Ichigo get away from her!"

"Huh?"

"She's been lying to you about everything, she took away your memory about being a shinigami, and everything else that's related to that, including me!, That's why you don't remember me, can't you remember the day your family was attacked by a hollow....... that night you became a shinigami, and was also the night we met, can't you remember any of that Ichigo!"

Ichigo was just staring at her and said, "My family was never attacked, except one time a car did hit are house" Rukia was shocked she remembered when she erased his families memory of that night, that was the memory that she gave them, to make them think that's what happened. Nori then said

"Enough" Ichigo and Rukia turned to see Nori a little mad

"Ichigo, go on ahead, I'm going to talk to Rukia"

"Bu-" Ichigo was cut off by Nori

"Just go Ichigo!"

"Fine, see ya" after he left Nori said

"I thought I told you to stay away from Ichigo, Rukia"

"I'm not going to stay away, until he remembers who he really is"

"Well then I'll just have to kill you and end this"

Nori then released a huge amount on reiatsu!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please review so i can continue  
**


	7. Chapter 7 You Remember

You remember

"I thought I told you to stay away from Ichigo, Rukia"

"I'm not going to stay away, until he remembers who he really is"

"Well then I'll just have to kill you and end this"

Nori then released a huge amount on reiatsu!

When Nori released reiatsu hollows came out,

"Hmm, I guess I released a bit too much....Oh well I'll just let the hollows kill you instead"

After Nori said that and left the hollows charged at Rukia,

"Tsk, I guess I'm gonna have to kill them to go after Nori....Mae, Sode No Shirayuki"

After she released her sword she charged at the hollows.

Back to Ichigo:

While Ichigo is walking someone says, "Hey"

Ichigo turned to see who that was, and saw a guy standing on a pole, with red hair, tattoos, and wearing what Rukia was wearing, a black kimono.

"Long time no see…Ichigo", Ichigo looks at him, with a confused face,

"Do I know you?"

Renji jumps down, and says, "You really don't know who I am"

"Am I suppose to know you"

"Sheesh, you really did lose your memories, the Ichigo I knew would never forget his friends"

"What do you mean, never forget his friends"

"I mean, can't you remember me and Rukia"

"How can I remember someone that I never even met, until today anyways?"

Renji went up to Ichigo and hit him in the head

"What the hell was that for!"

"Because maybe that might make you remember, idiot"

"Ichigo, try to remember, remember who we are, remember what kind of person you really are, Ichigo can't you remember, you always were stubborn, stupid, short-tempered, strong-willed, determined and you were always protective about your friends"

While Renji was talking to Ichigo, Ichigo stood quiet.

"Ichigo"

Back to Rukia:

Rukia is badly hurt, from fighting the hollows, when two hollows charged at her, she all of a sudden feels, strong reiatsu

"This reiatsu it can't be"

While Rukia is standing, someone is heading towards Rukia

"I can't believe"

"It's-" she was cut off by someone yelling out

"Getsuga Tensho!" Rukia sees a blast destroying the hollows, and the same person using shunpo and slicing the hollows in half.

When Rukia is standing their amazed, someone says,

"Hey, what you looking at-" Rukia turns her head to see who that was, "-Rukia" when she turns, she sees Ichigo, "Ichigo!" Ichigo smiles at her,

"Ichigo, your memories came back!"

"Kind of, I only remember my friends and being a shinigami"

"How did you remember?"

_Flashback_

"_Ichigo", "What you should remember is that you were a shinigami, and that you used that power to protect your friends" Ichigo looked up at him and said, _

"_Hey, you never told me your name"_

_"Well since you don't remember it, I'll just tell you, its-", Renji was cut off by Ichigo_

_"No, theirs no need to tell me your name.....Renji"  
_

_Renji smiled at him, "You finally remember Ichigo"_

"_Yeah, I need to go now, I need to go save Rukia"_

"_How if you don't have this" Renji held up Ichigo's badge_

_Ichigo grabbed it and said, "Thanks Renji"_

_Flashback_

"Renji was telling me about my past, when I remembered he handed me my badge"

"Well I'm glad you remembered"

"Yeah me too, now if you excuse me, I need to go find Nori"

"What's the rush Ichigo, no need to find me, if I'm already here" Nori appeared like 20ft away from Ichigo and Rukia

"Ichigo I need to show you something" she vanished and appeared behind Ichigo and vanished again with Ichigo, before she vanished again Rukia yelled, "Ichigo!"

Rukia went to go find Renji, when she did she told him that Nori took Ichigo again, but that she knows where they might have gone, she opens the Senkai gate, and enters when a hell butterfly, comes out to guide them.

In Soul Society:

Ichigo opens his eyes, and finds himself somewhere else

"What the, where am I?"

"I guess you don't remember everything Ichigo"

Ichigo turns and sees Nori

"Can't you remember Ichigo, this place, its the Sokyoku Hill, where in Soul Society, you've been here before remember"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I've watched you before Ichigo, I've seen you protect those that are close to you, I use to be protected by someone close to me too when I was a shinigami, but one day, he tried to kill me, but I killed him before he had the chance, after that I lived all alone, I killed anyone that approached me, I was scared that they were gonna hurt me, I didn't have anyone to be their for me, no one to protect me, that's why Soul Society is after me, they've been trying to catch me so I can be executed, for hurting innocent people"

As Nori was talking pure black reiatsu was starting to surround her as she cried, but then the Special Forces showed up, and surrounded her, Nori yelled out, "Leave me alone!" her reiatsu then went crazy

Captain Commander Yamamoto showed up and said, "Kill her" they charged, but Ichigo shot Getsuga Tensho at them to make them stop

Nori watched as Ichigo was defending her, but she then screamed "Ichigo!" her reiatsu formed a giant orb around her, Ichigo yelled

"Nori!" and went in the orb, Rukia yelled

"Ichigo!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Please Review so I can continue this story, after I finish this story, I will reedit the story/chapters and make them longer, also I will make a new story after this one.  
_


	8. Chapter 8 Ichigo vs Rukia

Ichigo vs Rukia

Nori watched as Ichigo was defending her, but she then screamed "Ichigo!" her reiatsu formed a giant orb around her, Ichigo yelled

"Nori!" and went in the orb, Rukia yelled

"Ichigo! Rukia ran after Ichigo, but was stopped by Renji, "Move, Renji!"

"No, you don't know whats in their, you could get killed"

"What about Ichigo?"

"He can take care of himself"

Rukia calmed down and decided to be patience and wait for Ichigo

In the Orb

Ichigo was inside and was searching for Nori, "Nori!"

"Nori, where are you!"

Ichigo was looking every where until he saw her at the center of the place. Ichigo ran up to her, when he got to her, she was unconscious. Ichigo picked her up, he started to shake her a little, and call her name.

"Nori, wake up, wake up!"

Her eyes started to open a little, but Ichigo sees her eyes yellow.

Back to Rukia and Renji

Rukia and Renji were waiting for Ichigo

"Renji I'm going in, something might have happened to Ichigo he's not coming out"

"Fine, but I'm going with you" right when they were going to head towards it, it started to disappear.

"Renji its vanishing" they watched it disappear, but in the center they see Ichigo standing,

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran towards Ichigo

"Ichigo! Thank goodness your okay", but when shes 3ft away from Ichigo, he turns sideways, and the next thing she knows it, she almost got cut in half. But Rukia managed to back away

"Ichigo! What do you think your doing you almost tried to kill me" Rukia was shocked from Ichigo almost killing her

Ichigo turned to face her, Rukia saw that his eyes are no longer brown, they turned yellow like Nori's

"Ichigo, what happened to you, why did you try to kill me!" Ichigo didn't say anything

"Ichigo, answer me!"

"Sorry Rukia, Ichigo isn't here"

"What do you mean, Ichigo"

"Exactly what it means, Ichigo isn't here only me"

"Who are you"

"Don't you know me, its me"

Rukia gasped, "Nori"

"That's correct"

"Wheres Ichigo, why do you look like him"

"I don't look like him I am him"

"What"

"I'm in control" Nori released reiatsu that blasted everyone including the Captain Commander

Nori charged at Rukia, Rukia dodged, and immediately released her sword,

"Mae, Sode No Shirayuki" As they were fighting, Rukia noticed that his strength was the same as Ichigo's and not like Nori's, but then she was even more shocked when she said, "Bankai", Nori was then in Ichigo's Bankai, she used shunpo and attacked Rukia. Nori had the same abilities as Ichigo, she was able to use Ichigo's shunpo, which means that she had the same speed as Ichigo's Bankai.

Since Nori is controlling Ichigo's body, she started to change, his robe went gray, with some white, Ichigos hair changed gray, his eyes turned snake-like and Tensa Zangetsu turned white, he resembled Hollow Ichigo. Nori then brought out Ichigo's hollow mask. Rukia was shocked that she can copy that too, "How are you able to do that"

"As long as I'm in control of Ichigo, I have all of his abilities, including mine, I'll demonstrate.....Getsuga Tensho" Nori said calmly, in Ichigos hollow voice. Rukia dodged, she then heard Nori say, Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren " Rukia said

"What"

Rukia countered it with her own,

"Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren" but ended up getting cut in the arm by Nori, as Rukia was getting up she noticed that Nori was carrying another sword

"I forgot about your zanpakuto and its ability, it can copy other swords abilities"

"That's not all of my swords ability watch, Crush their soul Rei.....Hyorinmaru" the guard of Nori's sword changed into a four pointed star, like Toshiro's zanpakutos guard

"If I say another swords name after my zanpakutos name, the guard of my sword turns into the same guard, as the sword I just called out, and I'm able to use that swords ability but it makes my sword ten times stronger then its original owners sword" Nori then attacked Rukia, Rukia dodged, but fell to the ground, and quickly got up, Nori removed the mask and said

"With Ichigo, I'm going to erase everyone's memory of Ichigo and you!" she charged at Rukia and slashed her other arm

"How are you going to erase everyone's memory of Ichigo"

"By releasing my reiatsu and Ichigos, we will be able to create reiatsu that can erase memories"

"I won't let you!" Rukia attacked Nori. they fought and fought, but Rukia was no match for Nori.

"I will defeat you Rukia, I will make you pay"

"For what"

"For ruining my time with Ichigo, why couldn't you just leave us alone, didn't you see how happy he was without knowing you, or knowing that he was a shinigami!" Pure Black reiatsu started to form as she started to get mad, her eyes went black and yellow like hollow Ichigo's "We were fine together without you! Now you will pay!" Rukia stood their looking at the floor thinking.

"She's right Ichigo was happy, without knowing he was a shinigami," Rukia looked at Nori "Your right he was happy, without knowing who he really was" I should of left him like that, for him to be happy" Nori started to calm down, and the reiatsu started to disappear her eyes went back to looking like a snakes. "He would be happy without me, but, but- he chose to be a shinigami, he wanted to become a shinigami so he can protect those close to him, that's why I will bring him back!" Rukia charged at Nori

Nori said, "Idiot" Renji came back since he was blown away, and saw Rukia fighting Ichigo

"Rukia!"

"Stay back Renji!"

"But Rukia your no match for her!"

"Renji's right, you can't fight me, so you should listen to your friend"

"Wait how do you know his name"

"Since, I'm in Ichigo, I can see his memories, I know everything, his friends, and his past"

Rukia continued to fight Nori, but she was no match for her

"You should stop now Rukia, you know you can't defeat me, especially since, I'm in Ichigos body, you can't use full force"

"She's right so is Renji, I can't fight her, but.....Ichigo can" Rukia looked at Nori

"What's the matter Rukia, you finally decided to stop"

"Ichigo, you want to kill me eh? Well go ahead. If your still the Ichigo I knew then you wouldn't even hurt me"

"What, what are you saying"

"But if your not then kill me......go ahead Ichigo!!"

Ichigo's Inner World

Ichigo is barely awake, but managed to open his eyes a little, as hes opening his eyes, he says, "Rukia"

Back in Soul Society

Nori is charging at Rukia, while Rukia is just standing,with her eyes closed, waiting to see what Ichigo does, but right when Nori was about to kill Rukia, their is a giant flash of light. When it disappears, you see a giant blade blocking Nori's sword, then someone says,

"Sorry Nori, I won't let you hurt Rukia anymore" Rukia opens hers eyes and sees Ichigo!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Their are two more chapters left I think and then Im done with this story, sorry that this one was short, anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will have a new story very soon well i'll try. Please Review my story. Thank You.  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Ichigo vs Nori

Ichigo vs Nori

Back in Soul Society

Nori is charging, while Rukia is just standing, with her eyes closed, waiting to see what Ichigo does, but right when Nori was about to kill Rukia, theirs a giant flash of light. When it disappears, theirs a giant blade blocking Nori's sword, then someone says,

"Sorry Nori, I won't let you hurt Rukia anymore" Rukia opens her eyes and sees Ichigo!

"Ichigo"

"Yo, Rukia" Ichigo turns his head and smiles

Nori says, "How"

_Flashback_

_As Nori was charging, Ichigo was able to gain control, and get his own body back, and save Rukia._

_Flashback_

"Your fight is with me now" Ichigo but Zangetsu, in front of him and yelled out

"Bankai!" Nori was standing their watching Ichigo

When the smoke cleared Ichigo, held Zangetsu up and said "Let's, go"

"Very well" They both charged at each other, their blades clashed

Back to Rukia:

Rukia fell to her knees and watched Ichigo and Nori fight

Back to Ichigo and Rukia:

When their blades clashed Nori managed to push Ichigo up into the sky. When he was pushed he yelled out

"Getsuga Tensho!" Nori managed to block it with one hand

_**"What! She managed to block it with one hand"**_

Nori vanished and reappeared behind Ichigo

"Shit" Ichigo expected her to stab him, but she didn't she just tried to slash him from the side, Ichigo used shunpo and got out of the way, and reappeared on the ground.

_**"Whats going on why didn't she stab me, that was an opening, why didn't she take it, now that I mention it, I don't have a single scratch on me, but she does"**_

Ichigo looked up, and yelled "Getsuga Tensho!"

Nori dodged it, she turned and faced Ichigo and said "Crush their Soul, Rei, Hyorinmaru" A giant ice dragon came towards Ichigo, Ichigo yelled

"Getsuga Tensho" The attack destroyed the dragon

"Ichigo, your probably wondering how I just used Toshiro's zanpakuto's ability.. well I'll tell you I all I did was copy it"

"What"

"Ichigo, do you know why my swords name means spirit"

"Huh"

"My sword means Spirit because of its ability to copy other swords, which means that it takes on that spirits form, which transforms my swords guard into whatever name I just said, if you still don't understand, I'll put it in short, my sword doesn't really have a spirit form, and if i say another zanpakuto's name, my swords guard, turns into the same guard as the other sword, but makes my sword ten times stronger then the original"

"So your saying that your zanpakuto's name is Spirit, because it can copy any swords spirit"

"That's right"

"I'll show you....Cru-" Nori was cut off by Ichigo attacking her.

"I won't let you, if you have to say, another swords name after your then I'll have to stop you from saying it" Nori smiled

"That's not gonna work"

"Huh" Nori then said

"Hyorinmaru" Ice started to form around Nori's sword, and pushed Ichigo off Nori's blade

"How did you do that, I thought you said you had to say your zanpakutos name first"

"I guess I forgot to tell you, my sword has three ways of using its ability"

"The first one is saying my incantation and then another swords name, which changes the guard, my second is just saying the name and just allowing me to use its ability without any change,and my third..."

Nori jumped in the air, "..is saying the zanpakuto's incantation...Sit upon the Frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Nori's sword then transformed into Toshiro's sword.

"What in the world" Ichigo dodged and yelled, "Getsuga Tensho!" Nori used her sword to counter attack.

"Ichigo, the third way of using the ability is different, when I say the whole incantation of the sword, it takes on the whole form"

"Some zanpakuto" Ichigo charged at Nori and yelled

"Getsuga Tensho" but then he heard Nori, yell "Getsuga Tensho!" When the smoke cleared she saw that Nori copied Ichigo's sword

"_**Shit this is gonna be hard"  
**_

"Ichigo, I can see your having trouble,after i released my zanpakuto, so I'm not gonna use my zanpakuto's ability"

"Why"

"It won't be fair" Nori vanished and reappeared, Ichigo accidentally left himself open again, but Nori tried to slash him from the side again

_**"Their she goes again, she didn't go for the opening, she hasn't even tried to kill me, just like when she showed me her second way of using her sword, she could of killed me, but all she did was push me".**_

"Nori, why are you holding back" She just ignored him and charged, while they were fighting Ichigo still noticed that she's not trying to fight,

_**"Still no**_ **_scratch, or cut".  
_**

As they fought, Nori accidentally left herself opened

**_"Theirs an opening"_**

"Getsuga Tensho!" Nori turned and gasped. From Ichigo's point of view he saw the attack hit Nori, but couldn't really tell from all the smoke.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**the next chapter is the last one. I wont update for a while, im gonna be working on the first chapter of my next story, but dont worry ill try to finish it quickly so i can put up the last chapter for this story. Sorry if i disappoint some of u. Anyways i hope u enjoyed this chapter. ill try to update soon. Thank you.  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Flashbacks

_Italics mean flashbacks_

Flashbacks

As they fought, Nori accidentally left herself opened

_**"Theirs an opening"**_

"Getsuga Tensho!" Nori turned and gasped. From Ichigo's point of view he saw the attack hit Nori, but couldn't really tell from all the smoke.

As it cleared, Ichigo saw Nori standing, with a couple wounds.

"I don't go down that easily, Ichigo"

_Flashback_

_As the Getsuga Tensho approached her, she said, "Bakudo 81 Danku" the spell made barriers, but wasn't strong enough, to hold Ichigo's getsuga tensho in time._

_Flashback_

Nori charged at Ichigo, but didn't use full force, Ichigo pushed her off

"Nori I don't want to do this, but I must" As he charged at her he thought **"I don't want to hurt her, I wish known of this happened, doesn't she remember the good times we had"**

_Flashback_

_As Ichigo and Nori were walking Nori said, "Ichigo I just wanna say thank you for defending me back their"_

_"Huh, didn't you already say that"_

_"Yeah, but I can't thank you enough"_

_"It was nothing" Nori smiled. As they were walking by the river Nori spoke up_

_"Just a minute Ichigo I wanna sit down for a while" Nori walked down to the river and sat down and looked up_

_"Ichigo aren't you gonna sit down"_

_"Yeah" For about 30 min Nori and Ichigo sat their sitting down, quiet, until, Nori said "It's almost sunset" Nori got up, "We better keep walking"_

_"You sure like to walk, don't you Nori" _

_"Yeah, I'm usually full of energy", Nori and Ichigo continued to walk, they were now near the park_

_"Look theirs the park" Nori started to run ahead_

_"Hey, wait!"_

_"Come on Ichigo catch up" Ichigo tried to catch up, but Nori was faster, Ichigo finally stopped trying to catch his breath, once he caught his breath he started to look for Nori, "Shit were did she go" He then heard a voice behind him "Ichigo up here" Ichigo turned and saw Nori in a tree. She smiled at him and said, "Ichigo your really slow", "Shutup!" Nori smiled at him again and jumped off the tree_

_  
Flashback_

Ichigo's and Nori's swords clashed, "Nori stop this, why are you doing this" They both back away.

Nori looked at him and said, "I just wanted to have fun with you, but now its ruined, I wanted to have you all to myself!" Nori's reiatsu went crazy as she bursts into tears, she fell to the ground, screaming. **"Nori's reiatsu, is going out of control, because of the the sadness shes feeling, her reiatsu is making her feel pain, from being forced out like that" **Nori looked at Ichigo, and said "Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichi-, ICHIGO!!!"

_Flashback_

_Nori smiled at Ichigo and jumped out of the tree, "Ichigo you always get so serious" Nori giggled a little. and started to walk to exit the park with Ichigo right behind her_

_"Nori, I have a question to ask you"_

_"Whats is it"_

_"Why are you always so happy"_

_"Because, when I'm around you I always feel happy"_

_"Really" Nori looked up at him and said  
_

_"Yeah, I feel safe and full of joy" and smiled_

_Flashback_

Nori got up, and charged at Ichigo, "Ichigo I did this all for you, I made you forget you were a shinigami and your friends, because, you seemed happier without them, why did you have to remember!!". "Nori" Nori stopped crying and charged at him

_Flashback_

_"Ichigo, because of me feeling happy and safe around you, is the reason why I'll never hurt you"_

_"Good to know, but I bet we will never hurt each other"_

_Flashback_

Ichigo continued to fight, but each time they fought his memories of the past came up. Ichigo charged at Nori

_"Yeah, I'm usually full of energy"_

Nori fell to the ground, and used her sword to pick herself up

_"Ichigo your really slow"_

**"I can tell were both losing energy"**

"I'm not down yet Ichigo" Nori used shunpo to get behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned and their blades clashed once again

_"Because, when_ _I'm around you I always feel happy"_

Nori backed away and strikes again, Ichigo managed to push her off

_"Yeah, I feel safe and full of joy"_

"Nori, were both losing energy so lets end this, let's end this fight once in for all, it's meaningless"

"Fine, lets end this"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay my mistake, next chapter is the last one, sorry this was short, anyways i thought of writing this chapter as I was working on my new story, not done with it yet. Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it wasn't that good. Please review  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Goodbye

**A/N: Make sure you read the bottom.**

Goodbye

"Nori, were both losing energy so lets end this, let's end this fight once in for all, it's meaningless"

"Fine, let's end this once in for all, let's see who kills who" Nori released a huge amounts of black reiatsu. Ichigo then released his blue reiatsu instead of his black and red. Ichigo begins to have memories of their time together.

"Why? Why is she doing this, why isn't she really attacking me, why did she start this" he then remembers what she said a while ago

_Flashback_

"_I didn't have anyone their for me"_

_Flashback_

"I see" Nori then yelled out

"Let's go Ichigo!" they both charged at each other

"Ichigo!"

"Nori!" Once it looked like their blades touched they're was a huge explosion.

During the explosion Ichigo remembers.

_Flashback_

_"Ichigo, because of me feeling happy and safe around you, is the reason why I'll never hurt you"_

_"Good to know, but I bet we will never hurt each other"_

_Flashback_

After the explosion, Ichigo is holding Nori, but Ichigo doesn't have any injuries

_Flashback_

_Before their blades touched, Nori moved her blade to the side, so she doesn't hit Ichigo, Ichigo sees this, but doesn't have time to move his blade. Before Ichigo's blade hits her, she smiles._

_Flashback_

"Nori why did you move your sword" Nori replies

"Because I would never hurt you" Ichigo smiles as she says this, but coughs right after

"Thank you, Ichigo…for being with me, sorry for everything I did. I guess this is goodbye, it was fun while it lasted" As she was talking she started to fade away

"Nori"

"Goodbye Ichigo, I hope I can see you again", she coughed again

"Thanks for-" Nori faded away before she finished. Rukia then came

"I wonder what she going to say" Ichigo gets up and says

"Thank you for protecting me",

"But why did she do all this" Ichigo looks up in the sky and says

"Because all she wanted was someone to be there for her" Ichigo then looks up in the sky. In his mind Ichigo sees an image of her.

"Nori"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Well there you have it the last chapter. Also look at my new fade to black story, and my preview that I made for my new story. It's short. Review and tell me what you think. Cause im thinking of changing it a little**


End file.
